


Fear

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fear, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fear

Clint has some amount of fear.  
Its not the fear of dying,  
But of losing control.  
Loki really did a number on his mind.   
And he took days and months,   
To trust himself again.   
He doesn't want that again.   
He doesn't want to disappoint his team.   
That is his fear.   
Of failing people he cares the most about.


End file.
